Goodbye Summer
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: Tidak seperti gelas, apabila benda itu pecah akan menghasilkan suara. Namun apabila hati yang pecah, yang ada hanya sunyi.


Matahari belum sepenuhnya tenggelam saat Athrun mendengar bunyi bel rumahnya ditekan dua kali secara berturut-turut oleh seseorang. Ia beranjak dari kursi dan meninggalkan tumpukan kertas serta file proyek rancangan bangunan masa depan yang dipesan klien spesialnya beberapa minggu lalu. Entah sejak kapan, rasanya ia tak merasakan waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Seperti baru kemarin lusa Athrun lulus sekolah dan kini ia telah menjadi arsitek yang jasanya banyak digunakan oleh para klien di luar sana. Tak pernah sekalipun ia bermimpi bahwa kehidupan kerjanya akan berakhir seperti, duduk di kursi dan menggambar dengan penggaris dan pensil mekanik. Masa kuliahnya seperti hanya kedipan mata. Terlalu cepat. Terlalu datar. Seperti kehilangan jejak waktu.

Athrun memutar kunci ke kiri dua kali, bunyi '_klak klak_' kemudian derit halus pintu kayu yang terbuka. Kedua matanya disambut oleh pemandangan yang sudah lama sekali tak dilihatnya.

Ia berdiri. Di sana. Dengan senyum melengkung di bibir.

Kawan lama yang sempat mengisi beberapa bab dalam kehidupan SMAnya. Kawan lama yang senyumnya belum berubah meski sudah enam tahun berlalu.

"Oh," Athrun berkata tanpa berkedip, nafasnya tertahan, "Hey, Cagalli…" Pemuda duapuluh tahunan itu menyapa.

"Hey… sudah lama sekali ya."

Tangan kanan Cagalli terulur, dan butuh beberapa detik untuk Athrun menyambutnya. Kedatangan Cagalli yang secara tiba-tiba membuatnya sedikit _shock_ dan hampir tidak percaya.

Waktu seperti berjalan dengan lambat ketika telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan, dan jari-jari milik Athrun menggenggam jemari yang lebih kecil darinya. Enam tahun yang lalu Athrun tidak akan mengira dirinya akan bertemu lagi dengan Cagalli, dan tak terbersit sedikitpun gadis―gadis dewasa―itu akan mendatangi ke rumahnya. Ia tak pernah bermimpi.

Karena sejak Cagalli lulus, ia tak pernah menghubungi Athrun sekalipun. Bahkan Athrun tak pernah tahu kawan lamanya itu kuliah jurusan apa, bekerja dimana, apa masih berada di kota yang sama dengannya. Ia tak pernah tahu dan sepertinya Cagalli juga tak ingin keberadaannya ditemukan.

_Bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?_

_Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

_Kuliah dimana?_

_Sekarang tinggal dimana?_

_Apakah aku…. Masih temanmu?_

Seribu pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran Athrun menggantung begitu saja di ujung lidah, tak terucap. Dua orang dewasa itu hanya bertukar pandang dalam kesunyian. Sepasang _emerald_ mencoba menggali jawaban dari pertanyaan yang melayang-layang liar di kepalanya melalui bening mata dan ekspresi wajah Cagalli. Ia memandangnya, lama. Dan ketika Cagalli tersenyum lagi, Athrun mendapatkan jawabannya.

_Aku baik-baik saja._

* * *

_._

Goodbye Summer

Gundam Seed fanfiction by Pearl

Summary:

_Tidak seperti gelas, apabila benda itu pecah akan menghasilkan suara. Namun apabila hati yang pecah, yang ada hanya sunyi._

_._

* * *

Musim semi saat adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, ketika bunga sakura sedang mekar dan beberapa daunnya jatuh mengotori halaman. Tapi bagi Athrun, Cagalli adalah musim panas, musim yang selalu terang dan penuh gairah. Musimnya festival kebudayaan, dimana kembang api terbesar sepanjang tahun dinyalakan di langit malam, musim terhebat dari semua musim yang ada dalam setahun. Musim dimana kau bisa bangun jam 12 siang dan makan es krim sepuasnya.

Begitulah Cagalli di mata Athrun. Gadis yang paling bergairah, paling berisik, yang senyumnya paling terang. Sesuatu yang biasa apabila melakukannya bersama Cagalli maka semuanya akan menjadi ramai dan menarik. Teman terhebat dari semua teman sepanjang hidupnya. Namun sayangnya, hal itu tak berlanjut lama.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, dua orang dewasa duduk di kursi teras rumah Athrun. Mengenang masa lalu yang selalu indah dan berisi hal-hal konyol.

"Kukira aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi, sungguh." Ujar Athrun jujur, ia tak tahu harus memulai percakapan dari mana. Walau pada akhirnya terucap juga kerisauan hatinya selama ini yang sejak tadi ditahan-tahan.

"Aku juga, aku tidak mengira aku akan menemuimu." Jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

Athrun menaikkan alisnya, "lalu untuk apa kau datang kemari, Cagalli?"

Gadis dewasa itu terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "hanya berkunjung, Athrun…." Sambil tersenyum.

"Kau rindu padaku?"

"Yeah, terserah."

"Pfft―"

"Aaah…" Si rambut pirang memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah malu, "jangan menggodaku, aku bukan anak SMA lagi."

"Oke… oke, orang dewasa." Athrun mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Cagalli, lalu mengacaknya membabi buta.

"Hey!" Dahi gadis dewasa itu berkerut sebal, ia memukul tangan Athrun sekuat tenaga. Namun empunya hanya meringis merasakan pukulan Cagalli yang sangat lemah. Athrun tahu Cagalli tak pernah serius memukulnya, sejak dulu hingga sekarang 'pukulan kuat' kawan lamanya hanya terasa seperti jentikan jari. Tidak sakit… tidak sakit sama sekali.

"Aku ini lebih tua darimu setahun lho," kata si pirang sewot, kedua tangannya merapikan rambut yang sudah serupa benang-benang kusut. "Dasar _nggak_ sopan,"

Athrun hanya tersenyum geli.

Memorinya melayang pada kejadian-kejadian 6 tahun silam, sama seperti sekarang, Athrun dulu sering bermain-main dengan rambut Cagalli. Yang berbeda hanya dulu rambut pirang itu hanya sebahu, namun setelah 6 tahun berlalu rambut Cagalli sudah tumbuh panjang menutupi punggungnya. Tidak ada yang berbeda, rambut itu tetap berwarna pirang cerah, tetap halus…. dan Athrun tetap menganggapnya sebagai kain pel yang layak untuk di berantakkan.

Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu tak pernah menyangka bahwa Cagalli akan mengunjunginya lagi setelah 6 tahun tak bertemu. Mengingat perpisahan mereka adalah memori yang sedikit banyak tak terlalu indah diingatnya lagi.

Enam tahun yang lalu, di halte bis. Keduanya duduk berdampingan menunggu hujan berhenti. Seragam yang mereka kenakan basah kuyup, air masuk ke dalam sepatu, kaus kaki mereka basah. Baik Athrun dan Cagalli tak membawa payung, maka dengan sangat terpaksa mereka berdua harus menunggu hujan sedikit mereda untuk bisa pulang. Berlari di tengah hujan lebat seperti ini adalah ide yang buruk.

"_Dua hari ini hujan terus ya?"_ Ujar Cagalli sambil mengadahkan tangannya agar terkena percikan air hujan.

Athrun mengangguk tanpa suara.

"_Andaikan aku bawa payung…"_ Keluh si gadis pirang sambil cemberut.

Athrun mengiyakan tanpa suara, sekali lagi.

"_Andaikan tadi aku mendengarkan kata-kata ibu yang menyuruhku bawa payung, pasti sekarang aku bisa pulang."_

Athrun hendak mengiyakan, namun diurungkannya karena ia tidak menolak siapapun yang menyuruhnya membawa payung hari ini. Ibunya sudah lama meninggal, sedangkan ayahnya sibuk bekerja.

Anak lelaki berambut biru gelap itu menoleh, sektika pandangannya penuh oleh warna rambut kawannya.

"_Hey Cag,"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Apa kau punya payung warna kuning?"_

Si Pirang mengernyit tidak paham.

"_Kupikir warnanya akan menyatu dengan rambutmu…" Kukira rambutmu kuning sekali, seperti di bleaching"_

Untung saja Athrun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Cagalli sehingga tidak mengetahui perubahan warna merah pada pipi gadis itu.

"Hey."

Suara Cagalli membangunkan Athrun dari nostalgianya, pemuda itu menoleh menghadap wajah kawan lamanya. Gadis itu merengut karena celotehannya tidak direspon oleh Athrun yang sibuk melamun.

"Hey, aku bilang akhir-akhir ini sedang hujan…"

Athrun tersenyum, "ya… tapi kita sudah tak perlu payung untuk bisa pulang dengan kering."

Cagalli tertawa renyah, "benar sekali, sekarang kita sudah punya mobil sendiri-sendiri, kau tahu… orang sekayang kaya semua, langsung bisa membeli mobil padahal baru kerja dua sampai tiga tahun. Sedangkan orang tuaku dulu baru bisa membeli mobil saat aku masuk taman kanak-kanak."

Benar saja, mereka kini tak perlu berbagi payung, berjalan berdempet-dempetan agar tidak terkena air hujan saat berjalan ke rumah.

"Tapi aku lebih suka pulang berjalan dengan payung," karena aku menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamamu, ujarnya tanpa terasa. Cagalli terdiam.

Enam tahun yang lalu, tepat sehari setelah kejadian naas Athrun dan Cagalli harus menunggu di halte bis. Cagalli lupa membawa payung, sedangkan hari itu hujan turun sama derasnya dengan kemarin. Seragam yang ia kenakan basah, air hujan masuk ke dalam sepatunya hingga membuat kaos kakinya basah. Hampir saja Cagalli duduk selama berjam-jam di halte, berdingin-dingin menunggu hujan mereda. Tidak sampai ketika seseorang dengan payung kuning mendekatinya.

"_Cag, hari ini kita tak perlu pulang malam."_ Athrun mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Cagalli.

Gadis pirang itu tertawa, dengan semangat ia berlari menuju kawannya. Ia merapatkan badannya kepada Athrun agar tidak terkena percikan air hujan. Tangan mereka bergandengan mencari kehangatan. Langkah kaki mereka seirama dengan degup jantung Athrun yang menderu seperti genderang akan perang. Ia tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum di bibirnya sepanjag perjalanan.

Hujan terus menerus jatuh menghantap aspal dan permukaan payung yang Athrun pegang. Airnya jatuh membasahi bumi, bersamaan dengan cinta pada Cagalli yang jatuh di hati Athrun.

Orang berkata bahwa setelah hujan deras berakhir dan awan hitam menghilang, maka di saat malam hari bintang akan bersinar lebih terang. Padahal hujan tak juga berakhir, dan malam belum datang. Tapi Athrun telah menemukan bintangnya.

Setelah itu, pulang bersama Cagalli menjadi rutinitas yang tidak pernah absen. Cagalli akan selalu 'lupa' membawa payung, dan diselamatkan oleh Athrun. Si rambut biru tua akan mengantarkannya pulang tak peduli hujan atau tidak. Meskipun harus mengambil jalan dua kali lebih jauh menuju rumahnya, tak masalah. Asal bersama Cagalli lebih lama, asal bergandengan lebih erat, berjalan lebih dekat.

Maka saat upacara kelulusan Cagalli, Athrun menyatakan cintanya. Namun jawaban yang diterima Athrun adalah jawaban yang tak pernah ia bayangkan seumur hidupnya.

"_Tanyakan lagi setelah 10 tahun, Athrun."_ Katanya sadis. _"Ketika kau benar-benar menjadi lelaki yang matang."_

Lalu Cagalli menghilang dari hidupnya.

…dan kembali 6 tahun kemudian. Kurang dari jangka waktu yang telah ia tetapkan sendiri. Hal ini membuat Athrun bertanya-tanya.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk melontarkan pertanyaan itu, " Cagalli." Dengan suara bergetar. "Apa kau masih ingat, saat upacara kelulusanmu aku berkata…." Ia tak mampu mengakhirinya, pertanyaan itu menggantung begitu saja. Namun Athrun yakin Cagalli sudah paham dengan apa yang ia maksud. Seharusnya.

Cagalli berdehem mencoba melonggarkan tenggorokannya, "dua tahun yang lalu aku mulai bekerja di perusahaan sebagai desainer pakaian, di sana aku bertemu dengan kakak kelasku kuliah. Ia bekerja sebagai marketing, dan kami memiliki hobi yang sama."

Gadis itu berhenti sejenak,

"Enam bulan kemudian, aku… dia… mengajakku melangkah ke hubungan yang lebih serius tapi aku punya kau… Athrun, aku tak pernah melupakan janjiku.

Nafas Athrun yang sempat terhenti kembali berhembus secara normal saat mendengar ujaran Cagalli. Tapi sepertinya takkan selesai sampai di sini, ia belum bisa bernapas lega.

"Tapi aku sadar… ternyata aku yang tidak bisa menunggu. Aku sangat bodoh telah menyuruhmu menunggu selama 10 tahun, itu adalah waktu yang sangat lama, Athrun… sangat… sangat… lama. Apalagi setelah aku tahu bahwa kau telah berhasil. melewati lebih dari separuh waktu yang kuberikan, aku merasa…. Sangat bersalah." Gadis dewasa itu memandang Athrun dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, "aku tidak memintamu memaafkanku, aku juga tidak memaksamu melupakanku…"

Paru-paru Athrun terasa mengecil, sesak, tapi ia seakan lupa bagaimana caranya mengambil nafas.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa aku…. Sudah dengan yang lain."

Hening.

Tidak seperti gelas, apabila benda itu pecah akan menghasilkan suara. Namun apabila hati yang pecah, yang ada hanya sunyi.

_Mengapa kau kembali, jika hanya membawa berita buruk._

"Aku harus pulang." Suara Cagalli memecah keheningan.

Athrun tidak menoleh, tidak berusaha melirik ke arah kawan lamanya sedikitpun. Pandangannya terpaku pada lantai kusam di bawah kakinya.

Lebih baik seperti ini. Lebih baik berpisah tanpa harus ada kata-kata yang terucap lagi seperti dulu, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Athrun dengan kehidupannya. Cagalli dengan kehidupannya.

Namun ternyata tidak sampai di situ. Tidak sampai Cagalli meletakkan sebuah amplop berwarna pink dengan pita _double color_ di meja yang memisahkan mereka.

Sebuah undangan.

_Pernikahan._

"Aku berbohong, aku kemari untuk alasan lain…"

Seharusnya Cagalli cukup meletakkan benda itu lalu pergi, daripada bicara namun pada akhirnya hanya meninggalkan luka.

"Aku akan menikah."

_Cukup._

"Tujuh belas Februari, minggu depan."

Sentuhan halus oleh tangan Cagalli di pundaknya membuat Athrun mendongak, mempertemukan mata Cagalli dengan pandangan kosong Athrun. Gadis dewasa itu tersenyum, sentuhan telapak tangannya terasa sangat panas, membakar pundak Athrun hingga meninggalkan luka permanen tak terlihat di setiap bagian tubuh yang pernah disentuhnya. Pundaknya, tangannya, hatinya…

"Cagalli…"

"Yeah?"

"Apa dia… apa karena dia lebih tua? Apa dia adalah pria yang baik?"

Si pirang mengangguk, mata Athrun meleleh.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" _Bahkan lebih dari kau mencintaiku, mungkin?_

Bibir Cagalli melengkung ke bawah, tangannya perlahan turun dari bahu sahabat lamanya. Wajahnya menjadi serius dengan tatapan mata tajam. Tanpa senyum sedikitpun ia menjawab, "Ya, Athrun… Heine lebih tua dariku 3 tahun, dan aku sangat mencintainya."

Athrun ingin menutup matanya, lalu mulai mencabut semua kenangan tentang cagalli yang telah tumbuh subur di lembah ingatannya. Semuanya. Sejak awal mereka bertemu, dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar, di halte bis saat menunggu hujan, dibawah payung kuning yang dipakai bersama…

Air matanya hampir meleleh jatuh ke pipinya, namun ia berpaling.

Athrun tahu Cagalli telah memberinya tanda sejak lama bahwa Athrun hanya sekedar cinta masa SMA yang labil, gampang berubah. Hanya Athrun yang tidak memperdulikan tanda itu. Cagalli telah meninggalkannya selama bertahun-tahun, tapi ia terus menunggu, tanpa kepastian. Memang benar Cagalli adalah bintang Athrun, bintang yang paling terang.

…_Namun Athrun bukanlah bintang bagi Cagalli._

"Selamat Cag, aku turut berbahagia." Ujarnya setengah hati, tanpa memandang gadis itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Terima kasih, Athrun…"

Bukan salah Athrun harus lahir satu tahun setelah Cagalli. Bukan salahnya juga ia harus jatuh cinta pada perempuan yang lebih tua. Mereka pernah berbagi buku dan pena bersama, menulisnya berdua dengan kata-kata dan pensil berwarna, indah akan tetapi tidak untuk selamanya. Karena selamanya milik Cagalli hanya pantas dibagi kepada laki-laki yang jauh lebih matang dari Athrun.

Langit telah sepenuhnya gelap, lampu teras belum sempat dinyalakan tapi Athrun tidak peduli. Karena ia sedang memandangi gadis dewasa yang kini melambaikan tangannya sebelum sosoknya menghilang ke dalam mobil. Meninggalkannya sekali lagi. Kali ini untuk selamanya.

* * *

End

Warning: PHP!Cagalli Broken!AsuCaga MauAjadiPHPin!Athrun mention!HeineCaga (warning macam apa ini lol)

Halo semua, yah… bisa dibilang saya ini sedang may or may not back, karena saya akan pergi lagi. Fic ini hanya penyegar disela kesibukan ujian dan try out (jadi anak kelas 3 itu nggak enak, T.T) semoga saat saya balik lagi beberapa bulan ke depan, saya udah pasuk PTN yang diinginkan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, dan membaca curhatan saya sedikit… review dan kritik sangaaaat diharapkan.


End file.
